The wonders of babysitting
by ravannaroth
Summary: When Raven is set to babysit Melvin, Timmy and Teether, she needs all the help she needs. Well, theres Beaatboy that can help babysit. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Raven's(pov)**

We had a new mission. I was stationed near a tall building, communicator in hand, waiting for whatever is supposed to come. Suddenly I was jumped by three brats, until I noticed the soft,sweet voice of Melvin. Oh god.

"Hello!" Melvin said hugging me.

I felt a tiny tug on my hair, only to find that it was Teether.

Timmy jumped me, giving me wet kisses on the cheeks.

"Wabah!" Teether screamed. As much as I loved these little children, they made me want to scream. That's not a good thing.

I flipped over my communicator. Beastboy answered.

"Sup Raven!" Beastboy happily said. He soon saw Timmy giving me wet, sloppy kisses on my cheek, Teether pulling on my hair, and Melvin, talking obsessively over that freakishly huge bear, and then theirs me, who's not so happy. He raised his eyebrow.

"Looks like your having fun." He muttered with the stupidest grin I've ever seen.

"You want me, to bring them to the Titans tower, Correct?" I said, squinting.

"Yes."

"Oh, fuck you too then." I said, and with that, I flipped off my communicator.

"Bobby said that was a bad word." Melvin said, pointing at me with a -Ooooo- face on.

"Raven doesn't care." I snapped. I got up, picking Teether up, Timmy in my other hand, and with Melvin holding Bobby, I guess she's okay.

I used my powers to use rock so that we can stand on, and we flew to the Titans tower.

* * *

When we reached home, I asked them if they were hungry. Timmy threw a fit about it, and started screaming.

"TIMMY! SHUT THE- be quiet, PLEASE Timmy." I begged.

I picked up Teether, not wanting him to get ANYTHING in his mouth, or Cyborg would probably kill me if Teether ruined anything. I went over to the kitchen, grabbed a cook book and gathered all of the ingredients out. I started mixing noodles in a pot, with Teether in one hand, my other hand mixing noodles. My T communicator went off, so I picked it up and put it on speaker phone, since my hands were busy. I held the communicator with my left shoulder, so that it doesn't fall, so my hand can finish cooking.

"Hello?" I asked, a little annoyed. It was Beastboy,he was pretty mad. Probably because I pretty much told him to fuck off earlier. We started arguing. Soon, Beastboy entered the tower, still arguing with me through the communicator. I glared at him, and blushed, pretty much I bet from his view, I probably looked like a mom. I flipped off the communicator and set it back on my belt.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Beastboy was about to speak, but was cut off by Melvin.

"Who are you?" She asked questioningly.

"I'm Beastboy, and to you, I just finished my mission." She said to Melvin, then pointed at me.

"You finished your mission." I said, obviously I didn't believe him.

"Yes, I did, you know, when everybody thinks your the dumbest guy ever, your set up with a very easy mission, mine, fortunately was . You know what a weak link he is. Poor Man." Beastboy said grinning.

"Why are you green?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"None of your business little one." He said, tousling her blonde hair that made her ponytails messed up.

She brushed it back in place. Beastboy looked at me.

"Wow, you look like a mom." He said, amused.

"You look like shit." I snapped back.

"Ooo, and your either pregnant, or PMS-ing." He mumbled, caught off guard.

Black enveloped him and he was thrown against the wall.

"Ouch."

The noodles were ready and I poured them into three spereate bouls.

"Bobby wants to eat to, he's hungry too you know." She said, crossing her arms and glaring at me. I glared right back.

"Can Bobby wait till I rest?" I said, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms also.

Her left blonde ponytail raised up as she leaned left. She nodded.

"No, he's really hungry. He has a big stomach you know." Melvin said, smiling back at me sweetly.

I groaned and got a fourth bowl and poured some noodles in there to. I set them on the table.

"Bobby's not real." Beastboy said as he scrambled up to me and whispered into my ear.

"He is real actually." I said, with a knowign smirk on my face.

"No he's no-" Beastboy was cut off when Bobby appeared , sitting at the table, chowing down noodles. Beastboy screamed when he saw the huge teddy bear. Bobby looked up at him curiously.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Beastboy screamed.

"It's Bobby and you need to watch your MOUTH!"Melvin scolded. Teether started yanking my hair gently, and pointed to his food. Timmy scrambled up his seat and stuffed his face in the noodles. Melvin ate the noodles, chewing every bite with care. I walked to Teether's food and mashed it for him. Then I sat down and lamely and started feeding it to him, bite by bite. Beastboy chuckled quietly. I blushed and glared at him, trying to shove my embarrassment down.

Timmy started crying.

"SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" He shouted. Soundwaves started to appear, and Beastboy had to clutch on to the counter.

"TIMMY! EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD THEN I'LL PUT YOU TO BED!" I shouted clutching my ears. Melvin shook her head displeased.

"Kids love it when you be gentle with them. Your NOT being gentle." She said.

Her blue eyes, flashed over to where Bobby was once sitting.

"Bobby agrees." She said.

"Well tell Timmy to calm down. Gosh, he's giving me a migraine." I said, my head resting on the table.

"Well ask for help!" Melvin said, pointing to Beastboy with a smile on her face. Beastboy shook his head.

"Can you Please help me?" I asked, forcing a painful smile on my face.

"Nope." He said. Behind my smile that was still plastered on my face, I gave him a look that will make the devil himself wet his pants.

"Okay." He muttered.


	2. The amazing word called responsiblity

I grabbed Timmy's plate and dumped it in the sink carelessly. I snatched Timmy's hand and dragged him up to my room. After I got him changed, he climbed up on my bed.

"Your bedroom is really weird and scary." He said.

"Well it's MY bedroom. and sorry to dissapoint you but you are just a visitor. Get used to it." I said in my usual monotone. I was about to leave when he started whining about how he wanted to story. Of course. I sat back down in bed and faced him, making sure that my annoyance with him shown. I didn't say anything.

"BEASTBOY!" I shouted. He ran upstairs.

"What do you need?" He muttered. Obviously he was in the middle of a video game when I called.

"Tell Timmy a story so he can go to sleep." I said lamely and began to walk out of the room.

"Why?" He complained, I noticed his shoulders slumped.

"Because you said you'll help me, so get to it, and get it over with." I snapped and walked out of the room. Then I was reminded about how Beastboy liked to get his dirty green fingers all over stuff he knows he's not supposed to touch- like my mirror, for example. I scrambled back into the room, black energy at my hands, getting ready to shoot him with one if I see him lay a finger on anything. He told the story, about humpty-dumpty. By the time he was finished Timmy was asleep, and he was just looking a him. He got up and sped off whistling and dashed for the common room to finish his worthless game. I went in my room to check if anything was misplaced, or broken for that matter. Good . Nothing was touched. I went downstairs to find Beastboy's thumbs flying over the controller, Melvin talking to Bobby who is still eating their food, and Teether who was on the floor crying. Black energy ate Beastboy's controller as it was tossed against the walls.

"Dude!"

"Dude yourself. When you see a crying baby who can knaw your leg off, you choose to play your video games and let it sit there and cry. What a big help you are." I sneered. He glared and crossed his arms.

"I already helped thank you very much." He said, avoiding my glare.

"No you didn't. If you did help, he wouldn't be crying." I said plainly. I picked Teether up, who kept pulling on my hair gently. I was attacked with suck odor, as he just acted like he didn't smell it. I had to put my nose under my leotard. I laid him down on the floor of the living room and got materials out.

"Ugh, We need some Febreze in here. He said, waving his hand over his face in attempt to rid the smell.

"If you really want it gone, then get up here and change him." I said.

"Excuse me?" Beastboy said, his green pointy ear twitching.

"You know exactly what I said. I was kind enough to set out the materials for you. Now get started." I said.

"But I don't know how ot change a diaper!" He whined.

"Well Melvin had enough experience to show you." I snapped.

"Then why doesn't she do it?" He glared.

"Because she's currently eating and she's like 6 years old." I said arguing back. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Teether and grimaced.

"Fine." He said, snorting.

I smirked in amusement and went to the other room, and began reading my book.


	3. Teether

"Now you have to do responsibility." Beastboy said glaring at me.

"What kind? I think I've served my term."

"Teether needs a bath, and Melvin wants to play a friendly game of CandyLand."

I glared back at him.

"You expect me to bath Teether and _play with _Melvin?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you play CandyLand with Melvin while I bathe Teether?"

He snickered.

"Sure."

* * *

Teether played with the bubbles in the shallow warm water. I sat down on the toilet, reading my book.

"Cwean Bwubbles!" Teether yelled in excitement.

He started splashing in kicking, making the vanilla aroma waft through the air. I rolled my eyes at the splash of water that marked my leg.

"Teether, quit it and be done already." I snapped.

We've been sitting here for a half an hour.

"I old!" He stuck out his hand and showed me the wrinkles you usually get when you sit in water to long. I picked Teether up and wrapped Starfire's pink towel on him: It seemed the comfiest. It wasn't like an odinary towel: It had a complete hood to go with it. I drained the bath tub and took him to my room, careful to not wake Timmy up. I put a huge T-shirt on him, and a clean diaper. He waddled down the hall and back into the living room, where Beastboy was watching TV, and kind of playing CandyLand with Melvin.

Teether stepped in the middle of the board game and start randomly picking up and throwing things all over the room.

"Stop It Teether! Your messing up the game and getting pieces everywhere!" Melvin shouted as she tried to pull Teether off the game.

"No!" He shouted and shimmied out of her grasp, and began ruining the game even more.

Melvin shouted at him, her face getting red and tried to grab him again, but Teether sat down and began crying because of Melvin.

Beastboy just sat there and glanced at him, then continued to channel surf. I snatched the remote from him and glared and narrowed my eyes.

Beastboy rolled his eyes and gently picked up Teether, who cried even more as Beastboy tried to pry a gingerbread man from his tiny fingers. Melvin stood up and began picking up pieces, scowling at her little brother.

Beastboy eventually got the gingerbread man fom him and handed it too Melvin, who had the board game put up and handed it to the air, who picked it up and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks, Bobby." Melvin said as she sat down glaring at her brother. Teether was crying non-stop, so loud he could wake Timmy up, which would be even worse. So I got his sippycup, poured some juice in it and handed it to him. He gladly took it and put it in his mouth.

I grabbed my book and continued reading. Can't wait to get them home.


	4. Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar

After a while, Teether began to cry, and Melvin was becoming fussy and whiny.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW?" I asked, making sure the annoyance in my voice was audible.

"I'm tired," Melvin pouted as she stomped on the floor.

"Well then, go to bed. Simple as that."

"Will you read me a story?"

I narrowed my eyes as my mouth slid into a frown. I turned to Beastboy, who was whistling as if he didn't have a clue in the world and exited the room. I sighed, and looked at the pleading Melvin. I rolled my eyes and picked them both up with a huff, and made my way to the room. I laid them down and they looked up to me, still not giving up on the story part.

"Ok, One day a princess found a unicorn."

I was making stuff up as I go, not knowing what to really say.

"The princess named the unicorn Bob. Bob the unicorn. Bob the unicorn was best friends with cookie monster."

I looked into their eyes, searching for any sign of sleep. None.

"Cookie Monster and Bob met ...Cassie...Yeah, Cassie the cat. Cassie the cat did not like Bob nor Cookie Monster. So one day, Cassie stole there cookie stash. You seee, Bob and Cookie Monster knew about this, but wanted to test Cassie how far he would go to try to cover it up. Cassie put lie after lie after lie to cover it up, and Cassie the Cat was getting nervous. So Bob and Cookie Monster angered him by calling him_ Garfield_, since he looked like Garfield, and acted like a certain someone who would definetely try to steal Cookies from the Cookie jar. "

I mostly named the cat Garfield because that's something Garfield that fat orange cat would do. Plus, a green boy who's real name is Garfield happen to be hovering over me at the moment.

"So Bob and Cookie Monster got him to tell the truth. 'Who stole the cookie from the cookied jar? ' Bob asked. 'I stole the cookie from the cookie jar.' Cookie Monster said. 'Couldbn't Be.' Bob said. 'Then who?' Cookie monster asked. 'OKAY I STOLE IT!; Cassie finally came out and said. He is in cookie jail right now and Bob the Unicorn and Cookie Monster the blue fuzzy Cookieholic who has to go to the therapy office every monday to work out his cookie obsession problems, get unlimited cookies for life. The end."

By the time I finished they were fast asleep.

Good.

I turned around to see Beastboy glaring at me.

"The cat happens to be Garfield. What a coincidence."

"Coincidence indeed. Now get the hell out of my room." I ordered. I followed him out and clsoed the door softly behind.

"What was that stroy about anyway?" Beastboy said, raising his eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Something I made up."

I got a call from my communicator. It was Robin.


End file.
